


Article 11

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: It wasn’t that he disagreed with the demonstrators, far from it.





	Article 11

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lewis Spring Flash over at DW's lewis_challenge. Prompt was 'May Day'. The title refers to the Article 11 of the Human Rights Act, ‘freedom of assembly and association’.

It wasn’t that he disagreed with the demonstrators, far from it. His dad was a union man, through and through, back when the fight was far bloodier than it was now.   
  
Robbie switched from BBC to ITV News, hoping for a new angle on the developments, but only got the same footage. Demonstrators flooded the Parliament Square, placards demanding what the British government so consistently failed to deliver to those without a silver spoon in their back pocket: fair pay, shelter, security, future.   
  
And somewhere there, in the line of police officers, was James. In body, if not in spirit.


End file.
